


The Morning After

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby always wanted to believe that sleeping with Crowley was a mistake. But as more of those mistakes happen, Bobby starts to question his true thoughts on the matter.</p><p>_IMPORTANT_<br/>If you have a little sentence of dialogue you want to start one of these chapters with, go right ahead and tell me in the comments and I'll do it (I'm basically doing it anyway except they're from a list I found on tumblr). You can choose which character says it, or just tell me and I'll assign it to Crowley or Bobby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these will all be connected. I'm just writing these off speech prompts I found on tumblr that I thought were amusing and then decided to write into a story for you. 
> 
> Alright, hope you enjoy and if you do, leave a kudos and a comment or just check out my other fics. All right, I'm gonna stop now. Enjoy.
> 
> _IMPORTANT_  
> If you have a little sentence of dialogue you want to start one of these chapters with, go right ahead and tell me in the comments and I'll do it (I'm basically doing it anyway except they're from a list I found on tumblr). You can choose which character says it, or just tell me and I'll assign it to Crowley or Bobby!

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!"

Crowley sniggered before raising his hands up in front of him to deflect the pillow that was hurled at him.

"Come on Bobby I thought you were more mature than this." Crowley taunted. He stood victoriously hands on his naked hips as a flustered Bobby looked around for another pillow to throw, all while still trying to modestly cover himself with bedsheets.

"Put some pants on." Bobby said, sounding flustered. His face was bright red and a wicked idea came into Crowley's head.

"Ok fine. Done." He sighed melodramatically. "I'm decent, it's ok to look."

Bobby looked up only to see Crowley equally as naked as he was a second ago. Instantly his head shot to the side and Bobby felt his face grow hot at the sound of Crowley's laughter. 

"You gotta admit that was funny Bobby, come on." Crowley was just standing without a care, his hands on his naked hips.

"Yeah, no." Bobby laughed sarcastically.

"Why are you such a prude sometimes? I mean, you were fine with everything last night."

"Just go!" Bobby commanded, almost sounding desperate.

"You didn't want me to go last night."

"Yeah, well I thought that was just a dream..." Bobby huffed quietly.

"Gee, how many dreams about me do you have?"

"Get out!"

"Okay okay I'm going, let me just find my clothes."

Bobby listened until he heard the familiar sound of pants being zipped up. He finally looked up to see the king of hell standing at the end of his bed, shrugging on an unbuttoned black suit jacket.

"See you around Singer." Crowley said with a cheeky smile. With a gleaming white grin he gave a single wink and disappeared.

Bobby fell backwards in his bed and let out a long sigh. Thoughts of Crowley's hands on his body the previous night. Bobby swore and ran his hands down his flustered face.

"Damn it." He grumbled to himself, pulling the blankets over head and angrily rolling over.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up..." Bobby groaned as he looked to his left to see Crowley laying on his back with the sheets covering his crotch (just) but revealing his lovely pale torso. It made Bobby want to run his hands down it, but he shook the thought and rolled over. Demon- slash that, the devil. Bobby reminded himself.

"I'm slightly offended Bobby." Crowley drawled in mock hurt. Bobby felt shifting behind him. He looked over his shoulder drowsily and watched as the demon lifted up his arms and placed his hands under his neck.

"You should go." Bobby mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Crowley asked curiously turning his head, his light brown eyes watching Bobby who yawned.

"Yes, but considering I'm still half asleep, it's not really registering." Bobby muttered, lazily smirking when he heard Crowley laugh to himself before slipping back into sleep.

—1 hour later—

The first thing that happened was Bobby completely consciously remembering the previous night's... activities. They flooded his mind and Bobby actually groaned in regret out loud. Bobby took a deep breath.  _Please don't let him be here. Please don't let him be here. Please let it be a dream or somethin'_ Bobby prayed, his eyes clenched shut.

"Crowley if you're still here I swear to god." Bobby said, his voice breaking the silence a second time.

"Um, I'm not...here." Crowley said lamely.

Bobby's eyes shot open and he spun around to see Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed bent over, probably tying up his glossy black shoes.

"This stays between us." Bobby said instantly, sitting up. 

"Oh damn it." Crowley exclaimed, hitting his hand on his knee. "I already sent Sam and Dean a photo." Crowley grimaced.

Bobby's eyes bulged and he just sat there frozen. Crowley leant over, face serious.

"The look on your face." Crowley started before he broke into a crack of laughter.

"You ass!" Bobby swore.  _Wouldn't have been the first time you took a photo and showed **them**_ Bobby thought, throwing up his hands up dramatically. "You didn't take any photos last night? You didn't... Because if you did-" Bobby started.

Suddenly he felt a smooth hand grab his jaw and pull to the side. Crowley pressed a lip swelling kiss to Bobby who seemed to melt into it for a second before pulling back and pushing the demon back.

"Why'd you do that?" Bobby asked, partially horrified with Crowley's actions as well as his response to them.

Crowley gave a lazy smile and shrug in response.

"You're cute when you get flustered." Crowley teased to which Bobby gaped at.

"I'm... I'm not flustered... Or- or cute." Bobby said, clearly flustered which just made Crowley grin widely and Bobby blush. "And you can stop looking at me like that." Bobby muttered. His face felt as red as a tomato.

Crowley leaned in and tenderly touched Bobby's face.

"See you later pet." He said leaning closer, his voice husky as usual, making a shiver tickle Bobby's spine. The closeness made Bobby's instincts tell him to close his eyes. But he only had to blink before he felt the hand leave his face.  Crowley had disappeared.

"I ain't no one's pet." He grumbled to himself rubbing the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out my other Crobby fics, they're a lot more descriptive and well written then these little drabbles. But if you're enjoying these anyway, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. It really makes me want to write more and give you more chapters. 
> 
> _IMPORTANT_  
> If you have a little sentence of dialogue you want to start one of these chapters with, go right ahead and tell me in the comments and I'll do it (I'm basically doing it anyway except they're from a list I found on tumblr). You can choose which character says it, or just tell me and I'll assign it to Crowley or Bobby! :)

\---------

  
"I'm guessing this was a one time thing?" Crowley's question filled the silence of the room. Bobby rolled over, yawning widely. For some reason, the realisation that Crowley and him had had sex the night before (and that Crowley was in fact still in bed and naked next to him) didn't seem to make his heart race as much as usual. In fact, he didn't even feel panicked anymore.

"We shouldn't have done this." Bobby said instantly. The response was automated and somewhat robotic, as if Bobby was sticking to some sort of imaginary rule book in his head.

 _Thou shall not sleep with a demon._ Crowley thought mockingly in his head. The whole thing just made him roll his eyes. Crowley moved onto his back and let out a sigh. _I wonder what he'd be like if he was a demon. Free of shame and guilt... I could have him all to myself and he wouldn't pretend to not enjoy it the next day..._ He felt eyes on his being and turned his head, seeing Bobby observing him, his dark brown eyes wandering themselves over Crowley's features. Quickly Bobby's head turned away.

"When are you going to relax and just enjoy this? It would be far more enjoyable for you if you just... stopped regretting it the next morning." Crowley said an exasperated tone.

"You should go." Bobby muttered, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing there was in the room. Besides the devil laying next to him.

"Seriously Bobby-"

"Go." Bobby growled. There was a tone of finality in his voice... which Crowley chose to completely ignore of course.

"I'm not going anywhere." Crowley said through a smirk. He closed his eyes contentedly and intertwined his hands together on his chest.

 _Oh look at you, you smug creature. You think you've won this? Think again Crowley..._ With a grin, Bobby pulled up his foot stealthily before he quickly moved it forth, sliding Crowley off the bed.

"Hey!" He shouted as he slipped off the side an landed on the floor with a thump. Crowley's head appeared as he peered up over the bed, raising a muscular arm up to pull himself up with an indignant huff. His hair was frazzled and Bobby had to battle himself not to start laughing.

"Go on. Get." Bobby insisted even though his tone was somewhat playful. Crowley rolled his eyes again before standing and walking over towards the door, collecting his clothes on the way. He came to a stop in front of the doorway, holding a bundle of his black clothes in front of his crotch.

"Till next time."

"There won't be a next time Crowley." Bobby sighed.

"You say that now but we both know-"

"Go before I shoot you with rock salt."

The demon disappeared instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, please leave a comment to point out any errors or tell me if you enjoyed it. It encourages me a lot.  
> And also don't forget to consider:  
> _IMPORTANT_  
> If you have a little sentence of dialogue you want to start one of these chapters with, go right ahead and tell me in the comments and I'll do it (I'm basically doing it anyway except they're from a list I found on tumblr). You can choose which character says it, or just tell me and I'll assign it to Crowley or Bobby! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a little sentence of dialogue you want to start one of these chapters with, go right ahead and tell me in the comments and I'll do it (I'm basically doing it anyway except they're from a list I found on tumblr). You can choose which character says it, or just tell me and I'll assign it to Crowley or Bobby! :)


End file.
